Segundas oportunidades
by enelya alcarin
Summary: Nada en la vida pasa por que si, todo tiene una razon de ser y si te dan una nueva oportunidad, repetirias la historia o serias una persona totalmente distinta. Inuyasha/Kikyo/Naraku
1. Los sentimientos de ella

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y el segundo que escribo en fanfiction. net. Este fanfic es de Inuyasha, Kikyo y Naraku, acerca de sus sentimientos, pensamientos y relaciones, y pues como me gustaria que Kikyo tuviera un final feliz con alguno de los dos, aun no se con quien, porque ambos tienen sus pros y sus contrar, pero ha medida que la historia se desarrolle pues ahi veremos.**

**No soy anti aome ni nada por el estilo pero creo que al amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo es eterno y es doloroso y Aome pues no se para mi no es la persona correcta para Inuyasha inclusive algunas veces me voy mas por Inu y Sango, que por Aome, pero bueno no me odien, es mi opinion y lo que siento pero en este fic Kikyo sera la principal protagonista. **

**Bueno espero que les guste, los personajes no pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tome prestados por un momento.**

* * *

Kikyo estaba como siempre ayudando a los soldados heridos a causa de las batallas causadas por la guerra. Mientras iba a buscar agua del rio, pensaba en lo que el destino le había deparado a ella. En principio, ser sacerdotisa y no cualquier sacerdotisa sino la encargada de la famosa perla de shikon, por eso ella debió ser más comprometida y devota a su misión. Luego el haberse enamorado de un Han'yō, alguien que no era humano pero tampoco demonio, así como ella que por ser sacerdotisa no podía ser una mujer humana normal. Luego por ser su corazón débil, se compadeció de un ladrón que tenía el cuerpo gravemente herido con quemaduras, ese ladrón se llamaba Onigumo. Siempre iba a cuidarlo a espaldas de Inuyasha porque sabía que él se pondría celoso y no entendería. Inuyasha nunca entendería su gran deseo de ayudar a los demás, a quien fuera, a quien la necesitara.

Lo que nunca se imagino fue que Onigumo empezara a obsesionarse con ella a tal grado de ser la causa de su muerte y del fin del amor entre Inuyasha y ella, aunque, no fue propiamente Onigumo sino su creación: Naraku. Cuando murió Kikyo pensó que por lo menos iba a estar tranquila y a pesar de que no pudo acabar con la vida de Inuyasha, lo había dejado dormido, sellado por un conjuro. Nadie nunca entendió que a pesar de haber creído que Inuyasha la había engañado y había tratado de matarla, ella lo amaba y mucho por eso nunca en realidad quiso matarlo, a pesar de que ella moría, nunca le hubiera hecho daño a Inuyasha.

Pero cuando Urasue la revivió y renació, al ver a Inuyasha vivo y bien, se sintió tan traicionada, nadie la pudo entender, ella murió y siempre pensó que Inuyasha era el culpable y cuando lo vio de nuevo, sus sentimientos de rencor, traición e ira, volvieron. Pero lo peor fue ver a su reencarnación con Inuyasha y ver que el fácilmente se había olvidado de ella ¿Ese era su gran amor?, ¿La había amado realmente? Y después verlo estar todo el tiempo con esa niña, Inuyasha que esperaba de ella, que lo perdonara y sencillamente muriera de nuevo para dejarlo libre y ser feliz. Y ella ¿Qué? A nadie parece importarle que su vida acabo abruptamente, que sus sueños e ilusiones fueron robados, que ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, y ahora ella era libre.

Por fin libre, no era sacerdotisa, no cuidaba la perla, no estaba con Inuyasha y Naraku era un monstruo que podía asesinar. Quizás si era su segunda oportunidad, aunque muchos dijeran que era un cadáver andante, aun sentía y su cuerpo sentía, aunque fuera de barros y huesos y aunque su corazón sentía cosas muy fuertes por Inuyasha, el la había olvidado, había dejado que una copia se encargara de curarlo, pues bien, ella ya no era más la niña buena, ahora podía hacer, decir y sentir lo que quisiera.

En ese momento…

Kikyo: Naraku ¿No te cansas de espiarme?

Naraku: Kikyo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Kikyo riéndose: jajaja, ¿Acaso te importa?, ¿No tienes planes que hacer para acabar con Inuyasha?

Naraku: Mi querida Kikyo, ¿Aun te importa ese odioso de Inuyasha? Recuerda que el te cambio por otra.

Kikyo: mmmm, lo que el haga me tiene sin cuidado.

Naraku se acerca a Kikyo ella no se mueve ni un centímetro: Kikyo, creo que debo advertirte que Onigumo te quiere ver y yo he aceptado.

Kikyo: ¿Qué?

Naraku: Le va a ser difícil encontrarte pero ten por seguro que lo hará.

Kikyo: Onigumo, salió de ti, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso quieres que Onigumo me mate?

Naraku: ¿Matarte? Nooo, Onigumo tiene un oscuro deseo hacia ti, jajaja, y quiero que lo cumpla, ese era el trato en principio y sabes quiero saldar esa deuda con Onigumo.

Kikyo sorprendida ve a Naraku alejarse.

Kikyo: ¿Onigumo vivo? Pero que quiere o mejor que obtiene Naraku con esto, Onigumo era su parte humana ¿Acaso ya no lo necesita más?, pero, lo que me intriga es eso de que le haya dicho que yo estaba viva.

Días después…

Onigumo había salido nuevamente de Naraku y se encontraba en busca de Kikyo, asaltando aldeas y destruyéndolo todo, esta vez Naraku le dijo que iba a cumplir su deseo, Kikyo iba a ser suya, definitivamente, pero el muy desgraciado no le dijo donde encontrarla, así que Onigumo preguntaba en cada aldea, donde podría encontrar una sacerdotisa, con las características de Kikyo, esta vez nada iba a evitar que cumpliera su cometido.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y sus compañeros le seguían la pista a Naraku cuando llegaron a una aldea totalmente destruida, donde no había ni un solo sobreviviente.

Miroku: Otra aldea destruida ¿Qué ganara Naraku con acabar con esta pobre gente?

Sango: Quien sabe, pero… parece que es una bestia sin control. No deja a nadie vivo.

Inuyasha: Si y apenas puedo seguir su rastro.

Aome: Hay que atraparlo antes de que haga mas daño.

De repente una ráfaga de viento llega:

Kagura: Hola…Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagura: Vamos, Inuyasha, no seas descortés, he venido a decirte donde se encuentra el causante de las masacres.

Miroku: ¿Qué?

Kagura: Si, el se encuentra en este momento dirigiéndose a la aldea en dirección noreste, ahí se encuentra la sacerdotisa Kikyo y el va en su búsqueda.

Inuyasha: ¿Queee? Kikyo… pero porque nos dices todo esto, Kagura, no será solo una vil mentira para caer en alguna trampa.

Kagura: mmm, allá tu Inuyasha si no quieres creer, pero esto es la verdad. (Diciendo esto se va)

Inuyasha mira a Aome como pidiéndole permiso.

Aome: Ve, adelántate, Inuyasha nosotros vamos atrás de ti.

Inuyasha: Bien (y empieza a correr rápidamente)

**Kagura mientras esta en el aire: No entiendo a Naraku porque lo dejo salir nuevamente si es el único de nosotros que tiene voluntad propia y puede ir donde quiera, pero aun asi me mando seguirlo y ahora que descubrió donde esta Kikyo, me pide que se lo diga a Inuyasha ¿Qué estará tramando?**

Mientras tanto donde se encuentra Kikyo…

**Kikyo: Ya hace varios días que Naraku me dijo que Onigumo estaba libre, pero hasta ahora no ha aparecido, aunque me preocupa un poco, sé que me puedo defender sola. Onigumo fue el causante de todo esto, el y su obsesión hacia mí, quizás sea bueno acabar con él, Pero alguien se acerca, su presencia es…**

Onigumo: Kikyo…. ¿En verdad eres tú?... Estas…tan…hermosa…igual como te recuerdo.

Kikyo cogiendo una flecha sagrada y amenazando a Onigumo que esta encima de un caballo le dice: Vaya, el ladrón Onigumo….

Kikyo lanza una flecha pero el rápidamente la esquiva: Kikyo, siempre tan valiente, toda una guerrera por eso tenerte va a ser mejor que ganar mil batallas, tener alguien como tú, es un privilegio.

Kikyo volviendo a sacar una de sus flechas: Ja y quien te dijo que me ibas a tener; tú no eres nadie para mí, solo un ladrón obsesionado con algo ajeno que nunca podrá tener.

Onigumo: Eso lo veremos.

Onigumo extiende sus brazos y trata de atrapar a Kikyo, ella lanza sus flechas, destruyendo parte de su cuerpo, pero los insectos de Naraku, vuelven y lo reconstruyen, así a Kikyo se le acaban las flechas y poco a poco, va quedando indefensa, hasta que Onigumo lo atrapa.

Onigumo: Kikyo, ahora serás mía.

Kikyo: Suéltame.

Onigumo: Lucha todo lo que quieras nadie vendrá a salvarte.

En ese momento…

Inuyasha: Kikkyooo ( Con un golpe de colmillo de acero, logra liberar a Kikyo)

Onigumo: mmm, Inuyasha, el hombre mitad bestia, aun me acuerdo de nuestro último encuentro, donde no me pudiste derrotar.

Inuyasha: Feh, eso fue antes, ahora podre acabarte fácilmente.

Empiezan a pelear…

Onigumo: Vamos, Inuyasha, porque peleas conmigo ¿Acaso no estás con esa mujer que se parece a Kikyo? Porque no dejas a Kikyo en paz.

Inuyasha: Eso a ti no te importa.

Kikyo ve todo y esta preparada para lanzar una flecha a Onigumo, cuando:

Onigumo: Ja, Kikyo, no me digas que tu y el todavía están juntos.

Kikyo: Eso a ti no te importa.

Onigumo atrapa a Inuyasha y le dice a Kikyo: Dime, Kikyo, ¿Acaso Inuyasha no te dejo por esa mujer?, Yo lo vi la ultima vez y peleaba como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo para él. ¿Acaso Inuyasha sabía que estabas con vida y aun así se fue con otra?, jajaja, ese era su gran amor por ti, que al instante que apareció otra parecida a ti, te olvido, ¿Acaso en vez de pensar que tiene una segunda oportunidad, el mas bien desea que mueras para quedar libre?

Con cada palabra de Onigumo, el corazón de Kikyo, sentía una punzada, era como si clavaran una daga en su corazón, porque desgraciadamente, era cierto, Inuyasha solo quería que ella muriera para estar con Aome, su supuesto arrepentimiento, era solo lastima, por eso siempre le decía que se iría con ella al infierno, para atormentarlo, aunque eso nunca iba a suceder.

Inuyasha: Cállate, tú no sabes nada. (Se suelta de Onigumo, mientras Aome llega junto con Sango, MIroku y los demás)

Kikyo la vio a ella, a su reencarnación, supuestamente pero ellas eran muy distintas, Aome nunca sabría por lo que ella paso, nunca lo entendería, una niña con una vida fácil, sin preocupaciones, con una madre, con una familia, con Inuyasha…ella nunca entendería su dolor y aun así Inuyasha estaba con ella.

Mientras tanto alguien observaba de lejos…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, el segundo capitulo se llamara "Los sentimientos de el"**


	2. Los sentimientos de el

**Bueno aca nos hablaran de los sentimientos de Naraku y la historia se empieza a tejer, Naraku esta enamorado de Kikyo pero no por Onigumo, es un sentimiento que nacio enteramente de el siempre he pensado que si Naraku y Kikyo algun dia tienen futuro es por un sentimiento de el no de Onigumo, Onigumo no ama a Kikyo solo esta obsesionado por hacerla suya, por eso decidi separar a Onigumo y a Naraku, bueno espero lo disfruten bye**

* * *

Naraku, la creación de Onigumo y unos demonios que querían la perla de shikon, el monstruo que mato a Kikyo e hizo que Inuyasha y Kikyo se odiaran, el monstruo que maldijo a la familia de Miroku con el agujero negro, el monstruo que hizo que Kohaku matara a su familia y Sango como única sobreviviente ahora quiere salvar a su hermano de las garras de Naraku.

Naraku, ese monstruo, que había creado tantas desgracias, ahora tenía un secreto, un secreto muy grande que no podía ser revelado; desde que vio a Kikyo con vida, no pudo evitar, seguirla, espiarla, mirarla, admirarla, ¿Amarla?. Al principio pensó que era por que el ladrón Onigumo yacía en su ser por eso intento sacarlo, sin embargo, ese sentimiento seguía ahí a pesar de que Onigumo estaba lejos y fuera de el, por eso decidió recuperarlo, para descubrir que pasaba, luego poco a poco, logro separarse totalmente del corazón de Onigumo y en ese momento empezó a darse un corazón para él, el corazón de un monstruo pero luego quien dijo que un demonio no se podía enamorar.

Por eso en su ser no quería mas al ladrón Onigumo, su oscuro deseo no era amor, sino obsesión, en cambio, Naraku había descubierto otro sentimiento, un sentimiento que le hacía querer a la sacerdotisa por eso odiaba verla sufrir por ese tonto de Inuyasha. Inuyasha quien al parecer también era débil de corazón, al dejar que en su corazón entrara Aome mientras Kikyo estaba ausente. Pero en cambio, Naraku siempre le había sido fiel a ella, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del odio, a pesar de que su amor no era correspondido. Naraku solo amaba a Kikyo, cuando vio a Aome la primera vez tan solo fueron segundos de confusión, pero el sabía muy bien que no era Kikyo. Su Kikyo era un alma única, sin embargo, ella lo despreciaba, el la había asesinado y ahora el la amaba pero nunca la podría tener, sin embargo, el siempre estaría ahí con ella, Naraku si era capaz de irse con ella hasta el infierno.

Ahora veía su corazón destrozarse por ver a Inuyasha y Aome juntos, todo lo que estaba diciendo Onigumo, la mataba, aunque ella nunca lo demostraría. Desde el espejo de Kana veía lo que sucedía:

Onigumo: Mira, Kikyo, ese es tu amado Inuyasha traicionándote con otra mujer.

Inuyasha: Cállate

De nuevo empiezan a pelera, pero Kikyo sigue mirando a Aome, que tuvo ella, quien le concedió esa estrella, Kikyo estaba cansado de anhelar ser ella y eso la humillaba.

Onigumo fue nuevamente despedazado por el viento cortante de Inuyasha y ahora le iban a dar el golpe final cuando los insectos de Naraku y Kagura se lo llevaron, ella lanzo un ataque y se alejaron rápidamente.

Kikyo al ver esto se empieza a alejar, lo que menos quiere es verlos juntos, sin embargo Inuyasha la sigue:

Inuyasha: Kikyo, espera…espera…¿A dónde vas?

Kikyo: Adonde no me puedan encontrar.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, Onigumo…

Kikyo: Lo sé pero yo me puedo cuidar sola.

Inuyasha la detiene, cogiéndola de un brazo y haciendo que girara hacia él: Kikyo, Onigumo está obsesionado contigo, no sé si Naraku lo dejara libre pero por tu bien no debes estar sola.

Kikyo: Ja ¿ Y qué me recomiendas? Acaso quieres quedarte conmigo… Oh es verdad no se puede, porque estas con Aome, nunca serias capaz de dejarla, ve corre con ella, yo no te necesito.

Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos: Kikyo…yo….

Kikyo: Dime que no sientes nada por ella, dímelo y me quedare contigo.

Inuyasha se queda en silencio.

Kikyo: Lo sabía, porque no me dejas en paz Inuyasha, déjame y vete con tu Aome, no me vuelvas a buscar, de ahora en adelante, quedas libre, no te une nada a mi, haz de cuenta que sigo muerta.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? Kikyo no digas esas cosas.

Kikyo: Lo que oyes, cuando sea mi momento me ire sola, quiero olvidarme de ti no quiero tu lastima.

Inuyasha: ¿Lastima? No tu sabes que yo…

Kikyo lo interrumpe: No te atrevas a decir nada, Inuyasha, DEJAME EN PAZ.

Inuyasha la abraza fuertemente: No, Kikyo…

En ese momento alguien interrumpe:

Naraku: Acaso no la escuchaste, Inuyasha, quiere que te vayas.

Inuyasha: Naraku, maldito ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha se coloca delante de Kikyo, protegiéndola.

Naraku: Nada, vine a ver, si Onigumo había logrado algo.

Inuyasha: Naraku, tú querías matar a Kikyo.

Naraku: No, Inuyasha, yo solo me deshice de la basura en mi, Onigumo es libre, el no sigue mis órdenes.

Kikyo e Inuyasha se sorprenden: ¿Qué?

Naraku: Kikyo, yo de ti me cuidaría, Onigumo no descansara hasta encontrarte.

Kikyo: Cuando sea el momento lo matare.

Naraku: Kikyo, no te confíes el es muy fuerte.

Inuyasha: Maldito, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres que matemos a Onigumo por ti?

Naraku: Onigumo, morirá cuando sea el momento, ahora me voy, Kikyo, cuidate.

Diciendo esto se esfumo en el aire.

Kikyo ve a Inuyasha y sus serpientes caza-almas la empezaron a elevar: Adiós Inuyasha, no me busques mas, yo sola podre con Onigumo, ya te lo dije, déjame en paz.

Inuyasha: Kiiiikyyyooo

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: ¿Inuyasha que siente?**


End file.
